xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Lacan
Lacan is another reincarnation of Abel/Kim Kasim, and a preincarnation of Fei Fong Wong about 500 years ago. Lacan was destined to become one of the greatest sources of evil the world had ever known. Lacan was the third known incarnation of Abel the Contact, the boy who made contact with the Wave Existence on board the Eldridge. Personality Sophia describes Lacan as sweet. He cannot bear to see others hurt by his own actions so he holds everything in and bears all the burden. Even if Lacan is hurt in the end, he thinks it is fine. Biography Lacan was born at the eastern edge of Ignas in a frontier village (near present day Lahan Village). When Lacan was 6 years old, his parents died, and even though he was young, he lived by himself. When he was about 8 years old, he met Sophia, the Holy Mother of Nisan. He knew her since she was a child and was one of the few people to know her by her given name, Elehayym, or Elly. Lacan was also good friends with the brothers Roni and Rene Fatima and Karellen of Nimrod. Lacan was plagued by self-esteem issues and always used to put himself down. When he was commissioned to paint Sophia's portrait in 9499, he was initially hesitant and felt he wasn't good enough to do the job. Lacan loved Sophia very dearly but didn't know how to express it so he purposefully painted her portrait very slowly just so he could spend more time with her as she modeled for it. He was so deliberately slow that he never managed to finish it completely before the Shevat-Solaris War broke out. When Sophia sacrificed herself at the end of the war (9500) without Lacan ever telling her he loved her, it devastated him completely. He was plagued by issues of self-weakness which developed into a hunger for power. His weakness, he felt, led to Sophia's death and he never wanted to be weak again. He resented himself for not having the power to do anything as she died in front of him. His quest for power began to make him more and more ruthless. In his search for power he eventually crossed paths with Myyah Hawwa in 9501, who was inhabiting the body of a Solarian soldier currently imprisoned in Shevat after the Gazel Ministry handed her over to the Shevat government (in exchange for Sophia, ironically enough) citing her as the source of the war. Myyah played on his hunger for power and told him about the source of ultimate power on the planet, the Zohar. Following Myyah's instructions Lacan found the Zohar and made an imperfect contact with it and gained untold powers from it. He learned of his past lives, and his role as contact. However, what he learned destroyed him: In all his "lives" Elly died protecting him, and the realization that she would always die to save him broke him. He then left the name Lacan behind and became Grahf, the Seeker of Power. Grahf He then found the resting place of the legendary Diabolos Gears, autonomous angelic Gears of incredible power. He claimed one of them, the original or "True" Weltall as his own and the rest became his army. He turned the Diabolos on both Shevat and Solaris and in a single day he nearly decimated both aerial nations. He killed all 12 members of the Gazel Ministry along with Rene Fatima, however at the end of the battle, which became known as the "Day of Destruction" the Diabolos were defeated by the surface dwellers led by Roni Fatima and Grahf was driven off. Eventually, Lacan died in 9510, without anyone knowing. Leaving only his will behind, it moved into people who become Grahf. Lacan had been able to survive for over 500 years as Grahf by transmigrating his soul into other peoples' bodies and taking them over from the inside out. Grafh's last host before his ultimate demise was Khan Wong, the father of Fei Fong Wong, the fourth known incarnation of Abel the Contact and the man Lacan was looking to transmigrate into all along. Lacan eventually died when Grahf and Khan did, when he latched onto the Zohar with his Gear and initiated a self-destruct. The resulting explosion neutralized the function of the Zohar long enough to allow Fei and his companions to stop Karellen and Deus and rescue Elly. Karellen refers to Fei as Lacan, a name that only bears relevance to Fei at the end of the game, when he obtains the memories of all of his past lives. Gallery Sophia1.png|Sophia being painted by Lacan. Sophia2.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Sophia3.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Sophia4.png|Sophia speaking with Lacan. Category:Xenogears characters Category:Male characters Category:Deceased